A Place to Call Home
by Chocolate Chip Rainbow
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are now 14 and they move back to Gravity Falls. They expect a relaxing summer of hanging out with their family at the Mystery Shack. It doesn't happen that way though, as a boy named Frisk suddenly comes into their lives. It all goes downhill from there. I do not own Gravity Falls or Undertale
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! I don't have much to talk about so I'm just gonna get right into the story.**

 **Without further a doo-doo**

 **Enjoy!**

A little boy stared at the mountain he'd just found with a determined frown on his face. The boy looked to be 7to 8 years old. He had brown hair that reached the base of his neck with bangs that partially covered his forehead. His skin was slightly tanned and his facial structure made him look more like a girl than a boy. He wore a baggy and dirty white shirt, with blue jean shorts in the same state. On his feet he wore simple flip flops that he used to try climbing the mountain.

Climbing the mountain was easier said than done, but that task was eventually completed. He had learned that most people who climb Mt. Ebott tend to disappear. Luckily for him, all he wanted to do at this moment was disappear.

He had reached the top, but was confused as to why he didn't disappear yet. He walked around the mountain, searching. Soon enough he had tripped though, and instead of falling down on the mountain, he fell down a hole.

Instead of dying, like he had hoped, he had just awakened. He had landed on a bed of yellow flowers it seemed. It took him 10 seconds to realize that he was in pain. He chose to just lay there instead of calling for help as he didn't see any point; nobody would hear him. At least the flowers smelled nice.

One of them wasn't _just_ a flower though. This particular flower had eyes and a mouth. It smiled and, much to the boy's shock, it began to speak.

"Howdy there," It greeted him; the flower's voice was high pitched but it still held a masculine tone. "My name's Flowey, Flowey the flower." The only thing frisk could do was stare at the strange phenomenon. After a while the flower began to get a little impatient.

"So, uh, are you just gonna sit there and crush my brothers or what? C'mon get up; I cushioned your fall so you shouldn't be too badly hurt." Flowey stated. After a moment of hesitation the boy stood up and walked off the bed of flowers towards Flowey. He didn't get too close though, as he was still wary.

"S-sorry," His voice came out softly. "It's just that flowers don't usually talk where I'm from." He explained. Flowey chuckled and leaned forward slightly.

"Well this ain't where you're from, is it?" Flowey stated more than asked. Nonetheless the boy shook his head no. Flowey's demeanor changed into a more solemn one as he stared to the ground. "You made a mistake coming down here. The monsters here don't take too kindly to humans."

"M-monsters?" The boy squeaked causing Flowey gazed back up at him.

"Yeah, _monsters_ , you're in the underground now, so you'll be seeing a lot of those. They'll all want to kill you too."

"Why?" The boy asked, he couldn't help being scared.

"…Monsters are really spiteful towards humans such as you. They don't like you, and in their eyes, that's enough reason for you to die." By this point there was a frown on Flowey's face.

"Is…is there any way out?"

"Yeah, but you would have to go through just about every monster to get to it." Flowey explained. "And something tells me that they would chew you up and spit you out just to do it over again."

The boy tensed stayed silent throughout for several moments after Flowey was finished talking. He then stared directly into Flowey's eyes as he asked his next question.

"…but…you're not like that, are you?"

Flowey chuckled a little before answering. "Nah, I'm not,"

The boy let out a sigh of relief and relaxed some after that. Flowey smiled his regular smile. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Frisk."

 **This is my first attempt at an Undertale crossover! So please forgive me if it's bad!**

 **I set it in a sort of Underfell AU, (Isn't that the one where all the monsters are jerks?) and I'd like to think it came out ok-ish.**

 **This first chapter is just the prologue so that's why it's so short. Normal chapters will be at least 2k words.**

 **Please review, so you can tell me how you like the idea so far. I'd like to know whether or not it sucks if I'm going to keep writing.**

 **That being said,**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again!**

 **It's time for chapter two of our story!**

 **So without further a doo-doo**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A boy and a girl sat on a bus together with a pig, and an impressive amount of luggage around them. They idly chatted as they waited for their stop.

"It's been a while since we were last here hasn't it?"

"I'd say it's been almost two years." Dipper replied, looking over at his twin. The time he was gone had done him some good in terms of height. He was a whole two and a half feet taller than before after he had gone through the awkward phase of puberty. He had lost most of the baby fat on his cheeks, and gained a small amount of muscle, but still opted to wear the same clothes as always.

"Aren't you excited to be going back?" Mabel asked with a grin devoid of braces. She had also done some growing as she stayed as tall as her brother. She, like her brother, had also gone through puberty as it showed through her newly acquired figure and her baby fat loss. Her attire consisted of a sweater she had knitted herself that was blue with a smiling yellow star on it, a blue jean skirt that stopped just above her knees, and she wore blue shoes with long socks.

Through all the changes that came though, it was unmistakable that they were twins.

"I can't say that I'm not. I just hope too much hasn't changed."

"You're never gonna get over that worrying thing are you bro-bro? I told you yah gotta stop doing that, it's bad for you." The pig named Waddles squealed as if agreeing with Mabel's statement.

"It's not like I want to Mabel…" Dipper said, folding his arms and looking out the window.

"Yeah, well I'm not giving you a choice. We came here to relax and have fun and that's what we're gonna do. Besides, things change Dipper. It's not like _we_ haven't. It's best to just make the most out of what we have."

"…wow, thanks Mabel. That's some pretty sound advice." Dipper smiled at her.

"It's hard to forget a lesson that I learned two years ago bro-bro." She giggled. Dipper only smiled in reply as he looked back out the window. A sign up ahead caught his attention though.

"Mabel, look," She stared at the sign and gasped. They had arrived.

"We're here!" She gleefully shouted while pulling on her brother's arm. Soon enough their bus came to a stop and they raced out of it as quickly as they could with Waddles following closely behind them.

Soon enough they showed up at the familiar Mystery Shack with the 'S' hanging off. Outside of the shack were their two grand-uncles, Wendy, and Soos.

"Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Wendy, Soos!" Mabel yelled out to them while wearing a giant, infectious smile. When she was halfway to them she ditched her bags in favor of extra speed, and all but tackled the group into a hug.

"I missed you guys _so_ much!" She exclaimed as she held them tighter. Waddles squealed and danced around on the spot and was soon given attention in the form of a few pats and hugs.

Dipper watched them from afar as he made his way up the trail to the shack. He had taken it upon himself to pick up Mabel's luggage when she threw it down. He smiled as he watched them exchange hugs, smiles and greetings with his sister. As he finally arrived to the shack the smiling faces of his friends and family greeted him.

"Good to see too much hasn't changed."

* * *

Frisk walked down the streets of no city in particular, he had planned on leaving anyway. It had been six years since he first entered Mt. Ebott. He was 13 now and going to be 14 soon. He had retained his slightly feminine face, and he had lost most of the baby fat on him. He wore a purple sweater with pink stripes. The sweater had a few holes and tears in it that revealed the white undershirt he wore underneath it, but it was still wearable. He had on faded blue jeans with dirty black shoes. He wore a black backpack and carried a decent sized wooden stick with him as well.

All in all he looked mostly the same as he did when he was a kid except he got taller.

Frisk mostly walked around with his eyes closed. He rarely opened them, because he didn't need them to see, since he had heightened his other senses and learned to sense objects or the presence of others. If he ever needed to read anything, he could just have Chara do that for him.

That was another thing. During his time in Mt. Ebott he had learned that he wasn't the only one in his head. There was another guy, who had long since died, but part of his soul remained and lives within Frisk. It took a while to get used to and they fought each other for control a lot, but they soon worked together to defeat a common enemy and had been partners ever since. Speaking of Chara…

' _Frisk, there's a good candidate. Do you see that man in the brown suit coming up?_ ' Chara spoke in his mind. Frisk opened his eyes slightly, and sure enough there was a man in a brown suit walking towards him while talking on his phone distractedly. Frisk closed his eyes once more and continued walking. He bumped into the man, but was barely noticed as the man only slightly scowled and kept walking. Frisk opened the man's wallet and took out the money within.

' _Success! How much did we get?_ ' Chara questioned. Frisk quickly counted the money, while taking the time to open and close his eyes of course.

'Two hundred thirty nine dollars' Frisk replied without speaking. Chara appraised him in his mind.

' _That's quite the amount compared to what we usually get. That man must have been rich to be able to carry around so much at once. We can add that to our bank. I believe that puts us at…about…two hundred eighty seven dollars? We might be able to buy some better clothes for you, or ride a bus._ '

'Actually, we have two hundred ninety seven dollars.' Frisk corrected with a small smile.

' _Oh hush, Smarty Pants. So do you plan on taking the bus, or getting better clothes?_ '

Frisk silently laughed as he dropped the man's wallet on to the ground. He only needed the money after all.

'I might get better clothes, but I'm not taking the bus; my legs are just fine.'

' _Alright, where do we plan on going then?_ '

'Hmm, I'm not sure. We've been traveling for a while; I suppose we could head to Gravity Falls. It's rather close.'

' _You mean the little town in Oregon?_ '

'That's exactly why I think we should go, it's nice and secluded and we won't draw too much attention to ourselves.'

' _Ah, I see. I take it you're going to run also?_ '

'It's what I always do.'

' _Very well then, I'm going to sleep, please wake me when we've arrived._ ' With that, Chara fell silent as Frisk got into a runner's position. He then took off, but to anyone else watching, it would seem like he blurred out of existence.

* * *

A week had passed since Dipper and Mabel had returned to Gravity Falls, and it was like they had never left. They're friends and family treated them as if they were always there and would never leave. The twins couldn't have been happier.

It was morning at the Mystery Shack and Dipper was currently eating cereal at the table. Mabel soon came down the stairs wearing a sweater with a shooting star on it and joined him at the table after exchanging greetings. Mabel took a glance at Dipper's face and noticed his smile. She smiled in return and giggled.

"Why are you smiling so much Dipper?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Dipper shrugged in response.

"It's just, so great being back." He spoke after a moment.

"I know the feeling." Mabel said, causing Dipper to smile wider.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Do you remember yesterday when I left?" Mabel said suddenly after gasping. Dipper thought for a moment or two before responding.

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"WELL, I applied for some volunteer work in this new community service group that just started up! I figured I could start early on getting my community service hours for high school." She responded gleefully.

"Oh really? Congrats. Hmm…maybe I should look for a job…" Dipper pondered with a hand on his chin.

"Yep! Who knows, maybe one of my co-workers will be hot. I _have_ been still trying to get that summer romance going." She smiled dreamily at the idea. Dipper snorted.

"Firstly: Mabel, ew. Secondly: Your summer romances have always ended in disaster if I recall correctly."

"They weren't _that_ bad."

"Mabel, you were kidnapped by gnomes." Dipper deadpanned.

"That's all in the past." Mabel waved him off.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful before you go rushing into something."

"I _have_ learned from my mistakes Dipping sauce. I'm the elder twin after all." She smirked at him.

"By five minutes!" Dipper huffed in indignation, making Mabel giggle. She stood up and prepared to leave. As she was getting ready her Grunkle Stan decided to walk in to the kitchen, scratching himself in nothing but his underwear.

"Mornin' kids," He said gruffly with a yawn. The children offered their own versions of "good morning" to the man. He then noticed that Mabel looked dressed to go.

"You're heading somewhere kid?" He asked.

"I told you yesterday remember? I have a volunteer program, does that ring any bells?" She asked in exasperation.

"Uh, yeah, I remember, of course." Stan lied. Mabel noticed but chose not to address it.

"Great! I'll be back by three!" She told them, giving Stan and Dipper a hug individually before leaving out of the shack.

She hurriedly walked down the trail to the sidewalk and began her trek from there. She glanced down at her phone.

'It's eight o' clock now, but the program starts at nine. Well, it never hurt to be a little early!' She cheerily thought to herself. She decided to walk at a leisurely pace since she had a lot of time.

On her way to the volunteer program she decided to look around and take in her surroundings. Most of the buildings and houses were relatively the same, with a few additions and new things here and there. She noticed that she remembered a lot of the faces in the town and a few new ones as well. One face in particular caught her attention though.

She noticed a person who wore blue jeans with dirty shoes and a pink striped purple sweater. The person seemed to be her age, and for the life of her she couldn't tell whether the person was a boy or a girl. They were closed eyed and held an exceptionally neutral look on their face as they walked across the street.

'Wait a minute…' Mabel thought. This person's eyes were closed, and they carried a stick. 'They're eyes are closed…and they're carrying a stick… eyes closed…stick…they…they're BLIND! And they're crossing the street!' Mabel internally yelled to herself, and before she could tell her body otherwise, she was already in motion.

* * *

 **FINISHED! And with a cliffhanger to boot! Am I not the worst or what? This chapter was kinda hard for me to write though in all seriousness. I was basically just making it up as I go. But I can't stop now! I've already come so far!**

 **Yeah but anyway, please read and review! Tell me how you like the story, or tell me how you hate the story. It doesn't really matter to me, all reviews are appreciated.**

 **Well that's all for now,**

 **Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chance meetings

**What's up guys! I noticed that this story got some reviews and follows! That's always wonderful! Thanks!**

 **Well without further a doo-doo,**

 **Enjoy!**

Mabel was embarrassed.

It turns out that the person wasn't really blind, but just had their eyes closed and was perfectly ok. So, there was really no need for her to tackle the person onto the sidewalk and she could have saved herself the awkwardness. She was glad though that they were taking it so well and they weren't angry at her. Still, that didn't stop her from helping up the stranger and apologizing to them several times.

Frisk was surprised.

He hadn't expected to really have to speak to or run into anybody today, much less be darn near assaulted.

Flashback two minutes ago~

Frisk was walking down the street heading to the riverbank to do some fishing. His equipment was in his bag that he carried on his back and he idly poked at the ground while he walked.

' _You know, you look similar to a blind person when you do that._ ' Chara commented as Frisk walked across the street.

'When I do what?' Frisk mentally asked.

' _When you go around poking your stick on the…there's someone running at you._ '

'Huh?'

Frisk turned to the nearest person he felt, and sure enough they were coming straight for him. He only had time to raise his eyebrows in surprise before he was tackled back onto the sidewalk.

Frisk was staring wide eyed (yes, his eyes were open) at the girl that had decided to tackle him. She was currently on top of him in a rather suggestive position. The girl seemed surprised too, and she quickly scrambled off of him and helped him up while giving him multiple apologies.

Flashback end~

"It's quite alright; I've already told you so." Frisk patiently attempted to cease the apologies that the girl shot at him as he patted dust off of his pants and sweater. "I was quite surprised, and that's pretty hard to do."

"Still though, I'm _really_ sorry that I tackled you like that. I don't know what came over me! I-I saw you there and I thought you were blind and…" She trailed off as she rambled.

"You were doing what you felt was right, and I was not harmed, so it's fine." Frisk gave her a reassuring smile that made her pause in her words. "Though, I wish that you decided to jump me in a more secluded area than this." His smile turned mischievous as he slightly flirted with her.

Mabel blushed slightly at his words before she suddenly realized where she was and glanced at her surroundings embarrassedly.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry-"She was cut off by Frisk.

"Its _fine,_ I'm only jostling you a little." He chuckled. Mabel nervously laughed along with him.

"Maybe we shouldn't stand around here." Mabel suggested, still slightly embarrassed.

"Oh right, I was going somewhere before you showed up." Frisk remembered closing his eyes again. "Well, off I go then." He began to walk across the street once more. "Goodbye Miss." He waved back at her without turning around.

Mabel bit her lip and hesitated for a moment, before lightly jogging to catch up with him. She noticed him tense a bit as he turned his head back to her.

"Hi, my names Mabel, I'm 14 and will be 15 in August. I feel like we haven't had a proper meeting yet, and the least I could do after our um, 'encounter' is be your friend." She cheerily greeted him. She took the time to notice that she was about 3 centimeters shorter than him.

Frisk faced his head in her direction, giving her the impression that he was looking at her. His eyebrows were raised slightly, but he soon gave her a small smile.

"Hello, my name is Frisk; I'm 13 and will be 14 in June." He followed her example, causing her to smile.

"June is this month, so what day is your birthday on?" She inquired.

"The 28th," Frisk informed.

"That's like two weeks from today…" Mabel muttered to herself. "So where are yah headed, Frisk?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a good spot to go fishing." He answered.

"Oh! I know where one is, follow me. Think of it as another apology." She told him as she began to lead the way.

"I told you it was alright."

"Oh I know…" She trailed off. She looked at Frisk, whose eyes were still closed. "Why do you have your eyes closed?" She decided to ask.

"Oh, well I've gotten so used to having my eyes closed that I just keep them that way." He told her. "Though, I could keep them open if you want." He offered while tilting his head in her direction with a light smile.

"Oh no, it's fine. So uh, I'm not sure how to ask you this but…are you a boy or a girl?" Her tone quieted at the end as she looked at Frisk. He smiled slyly as he turned his head to her fully with his eyes open again.

"How about you step a little closer and find out?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. Mabel's face became surprised as her face reddened at the suggestion. She became incredibly nervous and began to fidget slightly, but stopped when she saw Frisk snickering with his eyes closed.

"Ugh, Frisk, come on!" She yelled in slight frustration and embarrassment.

"Sorry, but you make it so easy." Frisk laughed. "If you must know I am a boy. I find it flattering that you see me as attractive enough to cause you confusion though." He told her.

"Well you _are_ really pretty for a boy." She stated, only slightly embarrassed at the sentence she just said.

"Thank you."

"So, Frisk, do you have any hobbies?" Mabel asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Yes, I like fishing, and camping is always fun. I'm an outdoor type of person."

"Really?! Me too! I love the outdoors, and being with my friends! I'm also incredible at knitting sweaters." She said gesturing to her own. Just then they arrived to the fishing spot. It was rather isolated, aside from a few land animals.

"Well, here we are." Mabel told him gesturing around her.

"Oh, thank you Mabel. It might have taken me longer to find this place had you not arrived." Frisk praised her.

"No problem Frisk, let me help you set up. I've done my fair share of fishing before." She said, recalling the last time she had went fishing. Frisk had no complaints. Soon enough they had set Frisk's 3 part fishing pole along with his blanket on a spot next to a tree but close to the water.

"Thank you Mabel, but you really didn't have to help me _this_ much. I would have been fine." Frisk stated as he cast out his line into the lake.

"Nonsense, nothing is too much for a friend." She grinned at him.

\"Not that I don't like your company Mabel, but I'm pretty sure you didn't head outside today with the intention of helping a stranger. Did you have somewhere you needed to be?" He asked. Mabel's eyes widened in realization, as she looked at her phone and gasped. It was currently 5 minutes to nine o' clock.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She screamed in shock. She suddenly ran off, only to come back a few moments later to wave goodbye to Frisk. Then she was off.

Frisk turned back to his fishing pole, he still hadn't gotten a bite yet, so he opted to sit down.

' _Well she certainly seems exciting, for lack of a better term._ ' Chara decided to comment.

'You were quite silent when we spoke, was there something wrong?'

' _You two seemed to be hitting it off, I didn't want to interrupt. By the way, if you truly wish to be this girl's friend, you might have to inform them of your current "problem"._ ' Chara spoke.

Frisk visibly sighed. 'Let's just hope we don't get close enough for her to become a target.'

"Uh, ok, is a Mabel Pines here? Mabel Pines, going once, twice…ok then, I guess she's not here..." A woman wearing glasses read from a clipboard. Just then, Mabel burst through the doors of the small building.

"I'm here!" She said breathlessly. A group of people surrounding the woman turned their attention to her. The woman with the glasses spoke up.

"Are you Mabel Pines?" She asked

"YES."

"Oh, well then welcome to the Better Place program Mabel. You can call it the BP program for short."

A few hours later~

Mabel had left the BP program and was walking home. She hummed absentmindedly to herself as she came across a familiar lake. She paused.

'I wonder if Frisk is still there…it wouldn't hurt to check.' She mused to herself as she followed through with her thoughts. She went to where she saw him last and sure enough there he was cleaning fish with a pocket knife.

Frisk had caught about 7 decently sized fish and had currently skinned and cleaned 4 of them and put them in a bucket. He had put his sweater away into a compartment in his backpack along with his fishing equipment.

"Hello Mabel." He greeted.

"How did you know it was me? You're eyes are closed." Mabel thought that that was a bit odd.

"Sixth sense," Frisk said simply. Mabel didn't quite believe that answer.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm able to tell where things are by _sensing_ them. I can usually tell _what_ things are too, but that's a bit harder." Frisk explained as he started gutting his 6th fish.

"Whoa, that's really cool!" Mabel gushed with stars in her eyes. Frisk paused for a moment.

"Wait, you believe me?" He inquired, tilting his head into her direction to make it seem like he was looking at her.

"Yeah, unless you're lying…you're not lying are you?"

"No, but I figured you would at least want a demonstration." Frisk was on his 7th fish.

"Um, ok then, demonstrate it for me?"

"Ok, let's see…what do you think I should do?"

"Uh…" She quickly picked up a rock. "Okay, what am I holding?"

"…A rock," Frisk answered. Mabel was shocked.

"Whoa! How did you know?!"

"Well, do you know how you can remember what something looks like?" At Mabel nodded but realized Frisk couldn't see her.

"Yeah,"

"Well it's sort of like that. Only I remembered what the rock _felt_ like. Just like how I remembered what _you_ felt like." Frisk was done cleaning his fish, so he stood and put on his backpack. "Well, I'm going to go cook and eat this fish. Have a nice day Mabel." Frisk picked up his bucket and began walking away.

"Bye Frisk!" Mabel waved at his retreating form. She then started on her own way back home.

Mabel walked inside of the Mystery Shack and was greeted to the sight of Wendy at the cash register. She wore a green flannel shirt with blue jeans along with her signature hat.

"Hey squirt." She greeted with a laid back smile.

"Hi Wendy!" Mabel returned her greeting with twice the enthusiasm.

"Your brother was looking for you; he said you were supposed to be back earlier." She informed. Mabel looked at her phone and noticed that it was 4 pm.

"Oh right, I _did_ say I was going to be back at three…where is Dipper now?"

"He's upstairs doing something or other." Mabel nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Thanks Wendy!" She called behind her. Wendy gave her a "You're welcome" just as the bell rang, signifying a customer.

Mabel went into the attic room and saw her brother with his pen in hand, looking at a page in the journal. Upon her entrance he turned his head to look at her.

"Hey Mabel, did your program take longer than you thought?" He inquired.

"Well, no, I just got a little sidetracked." She said with a small laugh. Dipper narrowed his eyes at her slightly but dismissed his feeling as he turned back to the book.

"So, I was looking in the journal right," Dipper started. Mabel leaned forward over his shoulder with her arms behind her back.

"I can _see_ that." She said with a smile. Dipper rolled his eyes before continuing.

"I found that some of these creatures in here haven't been investigated much at all. One in particular caught my interest." He pointed to a page. "It's called a Rake."

"It looks pretty menacing from the drawing." Mabel commented.

"Well, the only info great uncle Ford got on it was that they only come out at night, and that they can't see you if you don't move." Dipper told her. "I was thinking about going out to look for it with great uncle Ford tonight, do you want to come?" He asked her after he shut the book closed.

"Hmm…it sounds pretty dangerous," Mabel began. "Count me in!"

 **I'll end it there. It was kinda hard to force that chapter out.  
**

 **Before you say it, I know, adding the Rake in was kinda crappy. I couldn't really think of a monster, and then I came across a creepy pasta and voila! Here we are.**

 **I'm really confused with how I want this story to go. It looked great in my head but it's kinda wonky now that I look at it on paper. Like the last chapter I'm basically just making this up as I go. I refuse to abandon this story though. That'd be taking the quitter's way out.**

 **If you have any questions or want to tell me how disappointed you are with this story you can just review or PM me. All reviews are appreciated.**

 **Oh yeah, and just so you guys know, I plan to make this a Mabel x Frisk story. In case you didn't already guess that.**

 **I think that's all for now.**

 **Buh-bye!**


	4. Sorry

**A/N: I'M SORRY!**

 **I'm seriously drawing a blank with this story, so I'm gonna be redoing it.**

 **I apologize to the people who expected a new chapter but with the way it's going now, I can't think of any way to continue with it. I've gotta start from scratch with it.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry.**


End file.
